


Growing Pains

by fangirls5ever



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Honerva and Zarkon are bad parents, Modern Setting, Smol Lotor is rather gullible, and Allura is having too much fun with it, eventual angst, one year age gap, snapshots of their relationship as they grow up, soft lotura, starting at age seven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: Allura is older than Lotor by one year. One very important year, may she add—seven has always been a much more distinguished age than six.Or at least, this is what she repeatedly tells Lotor.---Childhood friends au





	1. Six and Seven

Allura is older than Lotor by one year. One very important year, may she add—seven has always been a much more distinguished age than six.

Or at least, this is what she repeatedly tells Lotor.

"So," she finishes, "because of my age, I get more dessert." And promptly reaches over to scoop a bite of apple pie from his plate to hers.

Lotor swats her hand away with an indignant, "Hey!" His nose wrinkles when he frowns, violet eyes looking at her distrustfully as he leans over his plate to shield it with his body. "I don't believe you," he says. "And it's not even one year, your dad said it's only eight months."

"Which is the number of months in a year," Allura insists, and Lotor's brow furrows as he holds up his hands to count them off, mouthing the words to himself as he goes.

In his confusion, he forgets the true objective, and Allura gleefully swoops in to shove the rest of his pie into her mouth in one gulp.

Lotor gasps, eyes going wide as she swallows, licking cinnamon from her lips. Glancing over at his scandalized expression, she beams, pointing proudly to herself and saying, "Oldest."

The boy looks at his now-empty plate and pouts, slumping in his seat. "So I need it more than you," he insists. "I'm growing."

"No you're not," Allura says as she leans over to tug his plate into her hands, raising it up to her mouth to lick off the last of the cinnamon sauce. Swiping her tongue across her lips, she assures him, "Your parents don't want to tell you—it's like in that movie we saw about Benjamin Button."

Lotor scowls, eyes flicking between his plate and hers before his eyes widen in understanding. Latching onto what once had been his plate, he tugs, trying in vain to pull it from her grasp. "I'm not shrinking!"

Schooling her features into an appropriately morose expression as she puts all her weight into pulling on the plate, Allura says somberly, "This is just something you'll understand when you're older, okay?"

Lotor smacks her over the head with his hand, releasing the plate and making Allura tumble to the kitchen floor with a thud.

"Mom!"

\---


	2. Ages 7 and 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this fic is just dealing with food.
> 
> Alternative title (if this trend continues): the five times Allura tricked Lotor concerning food, plus the one time Lotor didn't fall for it.

As the children of well-known politicians, Allura and Lotor are quite aware of the one basic rule surrounding formal functions—the only good part is the food. Not the talking, or the smiling, or the photos for the newspapers at the end where Honerva nudges them and hisses, "Smile!" The food is a refuge, and a blessing at most events, the one thing that keeps them awake and attentive during all the political jargon.

But to both Allura and Lotor's horror, the election night banquet ruins even that.

"It's—green," Allura manages, turning a shade of the color herself.

"Very green," Lotor agrees faintly. Grabbing his spoon, he pokes the gob of sticky, green slime in front of him cautiously, earning a wet squelch in turn. The boy quickly yanks the utensil back, shaking his head. "This isn't food."

"No, no," Allura agrees, pushing back her own plate with one finger and drawing back quickly as though it had burned her. Glancing over at her friend, she noted his disgusted expression, an almost fearful look in his eyes as he stares down the food. This... is an opportunity! One in which she can flaunt her knowledge as the oldest while simultaneously amusing herself during the boring talks—because, really, if even the food is deplorable, what's any child to do? 

Allura leans in close to Lotor, earning a curious look as she glances suspiciously from side to side. Deeming the adults appropriately distracted and unable to end her ruse, she puts her plot into action. "Maybe," she whispers, "it's even— _alive _."__

__

__The appropriate shock crosses Lotor's features as he leans back from the table. "You mean it?" he breathes._ _

__

__Allura nods sagely, working hard to muffle a snicker. "I heard them in the kitchen," she says. Deciding to throw in a big word she had heard her mother say, just for the sake of credibility, she adds gravely, "They were talking about—franchising."_ _

__

__The use of this word is what truly tips the scales in her favor._ _

__

__"No," Lotor whispers, eyes going wide._ _

__

__"Yes," Allura says, nodding morosely._ _

__

__The boy furrows his brow, pride and curiosity warring with each other as he considers asking just what "franchising" is. But pride quickly wins, his expression clearing as he asks softly, "Then what do we eat?"_ _

__

__Gaze flicking again to where the parents sit with them at the large, circular table, Allura is pleased to find them distracted by a man with dark hair and a slash across the bridge of his nose, laughter filling their easy conversation. Grabbing Lotor by the hand, she hops down from her chair, dusting off the skirt of her puffy blue dress and grinning. "This way," she says, quickly adding over her shoulder as she drags him along, "But be quiet—like we're spies!"_ _

__Lotor clamps his mouth shut, giving her a serious nod before she starts dragging him across the dining room in earnest, passing a number of diners and waiters as they go by. They head towards the two large, double doors at the entrance before swerving abruptly to face a pair of smaller doors, trays, carts, and aprons stores beside it. A waiter walks out of them with a tray of the green, gelatinous goo as they approach, and Allura quickly spins about to face Lotor, looking wholly fascinated with the blue nail polish on her hands as she studiously avoids looking at the waiter._ _

__

__Lotor frowns, tilting his head to the side. "You're not subtle," he tells her._ _

__

__She scowls. "Am, too," she argues, glancing over her shoulder and instantly brightening when she sees that the waiter has passed. "Come on," she breathes, and again Lotor is being dragged along, past the doors and into the kitchen. A waitress with short brown hair hums as she stacks plates, quite unaware of the children as she works._ _

__

__A boy beside her with dark hair (a mullet maybe?) scrubs furiously at a stack of pots in the sink, looking as though he's planning murder. "So anyways," he says, presumably talking to the girl, who makes a low sound of acknowledgement, "I told him 'Well, if your pick-up lines are so great, why are you still single? And why do you keep practicing them on me?' And he just gave me this dry look, and was all like, 'Because, Keith, the person I like is insanely dense, just like you.' And he gave me this weird, pointed look. I had no clue what he meant, so I just shoved him off his bike. But I still don't get it! I mean, it makes no sense—right, Katie?"_ _

__

__The girl rolls her eyes, but mutters a short, "Right."_ _

__

__This is apparently all the encouragement the boy needs, and he again launches into the pitfalls of his relationship with someone named Lance. Allura turns slowly to face Lotor, pressing a finger to her lips in warning as they crouch low, ducking behind a stainless steel countertop as they make their way deeper into the kitchen._ _

__

__When they reach a wide, open area with a stove, an array of gleaming knives, and wide open counters, Lotor asks, "How are we going to get food?"_ _

__

__Allura beams, looking unbearably smug. "I made a friend here last time," she says proudly. "He's the owner of the catering company."_ _

__

__Lotor manages to smother his excitement as Allura preens—he feels little need to support this sudden bout of smug satisfaction. "But then he killed the green sludge monsters, right?" he asks, frowning. "What's to say he won't feed us that again?"_ _

__

__"Because," the girl says, "Hunk would never be so—"_ _

__

__"Allura?"_ _

__

__Both children jump, Allura's shock quickly melting away to excitement as she whirls about, jumping up to hug the man behind her, who still manages to catch her in spite of his shock. "Hunk!" she says happily, pulling back with a dazzling grin. "I was hoping you'd be here!"_ _

__

__Hunk smiles warmly, patting the little girl on the head. "Good to see you again." Glancing over at Lotor, he scratches his chin, saying, "I don't think we've met before. I'm Hunk, family friend of Mr. Alfor."_ _

__

__"Lotor," the boy offers, his mother's training kicking in as he tilts his chin up, voice clear and smooth as he extends his hand._ _

__

__Hunk shakes it politely, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Lovely to meet you." Glancing over at Allura, he asks, "Do your parents know your here?"_ _

__

__The little girl shakes her head, frowning. "They're busy, and we were hoping you could help us with something."_ _

__

__"Oh?"_ _

__

__"We don't want to eat jelly monsters," Allura says solemnly, and Hunk tilts his head to the side, confused. "The green goo," she adds, and his expression clears._ _

__

__"You mean the pistachio pudding?" he asks, breaths coming a little shorter as he stifles a laugh. "I see, I see."_ _

__

__"Then you understand how serious this is," Allura presses, stepping back to stand next to Lotor. "That monsters clearly cannot be the dessert."_ _

__

__"Naturally, naturally," Hunk says, nodding along. "You were wise to come to me—I'll see to it that some of our best chocolate cake finds its way to your table—"_ _

__

__The children share a look, both positively beaming._ _

__

__"—if you go back to your parents."_ _

__

__Oh._ _

__

__Well. That was... unfortunate. Very unfortunate._ _

__

__"But the cheek pinching," Allura protests._ _

__

__"And the people who say 'look how much you've grown,'" Lotor agrees._ _

__

__"And the ones who ruffle your hair!"_ _

__"Or ask if you're in school—"_ _

__

__"—or if we've started dating yet—"_ _

__

__"—or what our parents think of—"_ _

__

__"Lotor, Allura!"_ _

__

__Both children freeze mid-complaint, wearing identical expressions of guilt. Slowly, Allura turns, smiling weakly. "Auntie Honerva?"_ _

__

__The woman in question stands with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a thin line. She's a formidable figure, with long, dark hair, blood-red lipstick and a floor-length dress. "Children," she says, the words coming out as a hiss. "What are you doing bothering the wait staff?"_ _

__

__Lotor swallows, clenching his hands together to hide their tremor. "Just looking for food, mama."_ _

__

__He would not cry here, he would not cry here, he would not cry here—_ _

__

__Her gaze slits, and she takes one slow step forward, heel clicking as it hits the floor. Both children shiver._ _

__

__"You've been given food already," she says, voice rough and sharp. "Now get out there and smile for the cameras—your father does not need you ruining another election for him, Lotor."_ _

__

__The children duck their heads and scurry past her, Allura casting a sad look at Hunk before disappearing out of the kitchen._ _

__

__The room falls silent as the door swings shut behind the children, dining room chatter seeming to fade into the background as Honerva sighs, shaking her head. "Children," she says. "Impossible little things." She looks over to Hunk, lips pursing. "Don't feel like you have to answer to them—they are of little consequence here. If it happens again, call a server and send them back quietly. They'll catch on after a few times, 'kay?"_ _

__

__Hunk's mouth opens, closes, and opens once more as he forces out, "It was no trouble, really."_ _

__

__Honerva scoffs, rolling her eyes as she turns, long violet dress swishing against the floor. "Children are only trouble," she says. "Often more than they're worth."_ _

__

__And having said her piece, she glides out of the room, heels clicking sharply against the tile._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this got angstier than anticipated. The next chapters will probably get darker as they go along, but there should still be plenty of fluff hopefully. I'm not sure that this fic is going to have a lot of plot, but hopefully that's okay—I just really wanted to write Lotor and Allura as kids. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading—I hope to see you again soon! <3
> 
> @lotura-fics

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't get updated too frequently, but the idea came to me around one in the morning, and I'm actually very excited for it :D I really love the idea of them interacting as children, and being absolutely inseparable.
> 
> Comments are my main motivation, so even if it's just on grammar/ spelling errors or critiques, I would be delighted to read any of them. Thank you so much for reading! ^^
> 
> Tumblr @lotura-fics


End file.
